A mobile X-ray imaging device has a structure mounting on a carriage, an X-ray tube supporter such as a strut and an arm for supporting an X-ray tube, and a main body provided with a driving mechanism of the X-ray tube and a power supply, configured to perform imaging after moved to a location such as a hospital room, a subject targeted for imaging being in there. Generally, the X-ray tube supporter is installed forward relative to the main body in the traveling direction of the device. Therefore, there is a problem that the forward view is apt to be obstructed while the device is moved, and accordingly, there has been suggested a mechanism for supporting the X-ray tube only by the arm, eliminating the strut (Patent Document 1).
The main body of the mobile X-ray imaging device is provided integrally with a console having a display part and an operating part, for displaying a UI required for operating the device and checking an image being taken at the site where the imaging is performed (e.g., Patent Document 2).